Mental disorders generate serious problems for the affected people, their families, and society. Currently, psychiatrists and neurophysiologists treat these disorders with a variety of medications, many of which have significant negative side effects.
Repetitive Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (rTMS) uses an electromagnet placed on the scalp that generates a series of magnetic field pulses roughly the strength of an MRI scan. Some studies have shown that rTMS can reduce the negative symptoms of schizophrenia and depression under certain circumstances. To generate low frequency magnetic field pulses using an electromagnet such as in rTMS requires high current. Over time, this high current results in significant heat that must be actively dissipated.